warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kaedmon
Or you could just read the rules yourself. But sure, I'll do you a favour. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 06:01, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Advice I'd be happy to help you with a Space Marine Chapter, though at the moment you don't seem to have any articles that I can find. So if I've missed the article (or articles if you would like help with more than one), then could you please send me a link to them? If you haven't started the article (or articles) wyou would like my help with, then it would be best for you to start the articles (and keep to the Wiki's rules), then give me a rough idea if what you'd like to do with those articles. From there, I can give you some advice. Best of luck, IllumiNini (talk) 13:29, April 20, 2017 (UTC) RE: Pics Hey frendo, Im just going to leave my steam here so we can talk. Also thank you for the complment about my sandbox :D JordanAngel (talk) 20:17, May 9, 2017 (UTC) AOS back lore that would be great tbh Solemn-one (talk) 21:05, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Greetings Hey man, Feel free to look me up on Steam. My handle is "..". AtanianWinter (talk) 21:27, May 17, 2017 (UTC) You're free to spam my talk page as much as you want. That's what it's there for. As far as your request I would be happy to lend my assistence. What's your Chapter's name? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:10, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Your Chapter Alright. I skimmed over what you have in your sandbox. It's not a horrible idea, but I can see a few holes in it. For starters I would like to point out that there is already an organization that takes in disgraced Marines. The Death Watch. They possess indibiduals within their ranks known as Blackshields which are essentially the kind of people your chapter recruits. Additionally I find it difficult to believe that your Chapter would be able to get their hands on recruits. To begin with it says that the Chapter is mysterious and mistrusted, so most Chapters would not be willing to entrust their marine, disgraced or not, to them. Likewise a disgraced marine looking for redemption would likely look sidewise at them. The biggest issue is the Gene-seed. For any Chapter it is absolutely essential that they recover the gene-seed of their fallen Battle-Brothers in order to ensure future Marines. The Death Watch has actually gotten in trouble with some Chapters in the past for failing to retrieve the Gene-Seed of a Marine that was seconded to them. Without any assurance of recovering that Gene-seed there is no way a Chapter would permit one of their Marines to join such a group. I am also concerned about their numbers. If I am not mistaken the strenght is stated at 500-600, but you have something about battalions in parantheses next to it. So what is their total strength? If you try to claim they are over the strenght of a normal Chapter there might be issues. Keep in mind that I love Game of Thrones and the idea seems cool, but these are definitely issues you need to take a look at. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:37, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Late reply Hi kaedmon im sorry for late reply yes i have "..." did u need any messenger contact? Chapter Alliance Idea That could work. However theres a few points to consider. You wouldn't be able to give them a combined culture and organization. Each of the participating Chapters as would have to be their own thing, and they would have to act outisde of the alliance regularly. Remember the whole thing about the Imperium getting paranoid whenever power starts collecting in one place? If the chapters were too codependent they might worry that they would have another Maelstrom Warders situation on their hands. The other thing to consider is not so much a problem as a potential nuisance for you. That being that you would have to create the Chapters that form the alliance. You wouldn't be able to use Canon Chapters as that would be treated as highjacking their lore. So you would have to create the Chapters that form the alliance yourself. Anbyway the bottom line is that the idea is plausible so long as the constituent Chapters are fleshed out, and are distinct enough in identity and activities from the group as a whole. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:04, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Sure, what's the Renegade Chapter called? Primarch11 13:05, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Restless Sinners Article Artwork Added & Question Restless Sinners_Chapter Icon 3.png|Restless Sinners Chapter iconography - updated I guess it could work Primarch11 08:07, May 26, 2017 (UTC) sure. You can reach me on discord which is "..." I will not give out my email sadly as I am quite private.StormWarriors2 (talk) 17:54, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Masked God Warband Go right ahead brosky, I am super flattered. I'm psyched to see what you come up with. thank you so much man, please forgive me for all that crap i was throwing around last week. Thank you so much Thank you so much man, please forgive me for my toxic attitude last week. The American Berserker (talk) 16:18, January 19, 2018 (UTC)Berserker Where can i find this sandbox? Hey Mate. Sorry again for any inconvenience, where can i find this sandbox? The American Berserker (talk) 16:28, January 19, 2018 (UTC)Berserker its fine. thanks a bunch. The American Berserker (talk) 19:52, January 19, 2018 (UTC)B'erserker' Colabaration yeah, sounds like an idea Divine Wind ownership I hereby give you my articles of Divine Wind Astartes you may edit nor use it for your likings. May the Emperor expand his knowledge to ye and the chapter